Story of Us
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: YoungWoon, Hyukkie, Kyu dan Henry berpetualang bersama. Friendship and Brotherhood. Author sangat payah dalam hal membuat summary. Check this out. RnR please?


**Story of Us**

**Genre : Friendship/Comedy**

**Rated : T **

**Cast :**

**Lee HyukJae (Aii)**

**Kim YoungWoon (Taru)**

**Cho KyuHyun (Mii)**

**Henry Lau (SoraSora)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ini FF hasil buatan saya dan sobat-sobat baru saya anak-anak Blossomers. Buat Taru,,Mii,, dan SoraSora.. Jeongmal Gomawo for this afternoon. It such a beautiful afternoon. :D**

**Keterangan :**

**ASTRA : Sebuah Akademi Sastra yang mempertemukan 4 namja *padahal aslinya yeoja* di atas.**

**Blossom : Nama asrama yang ditempati 4 namja di atas.**

**KA atau Kepala Akademi : Setingkat kepala sekolah. *I think***

**Hutan Terlarang : Sebuah hutan yang tidak pernah boleh dimasukki oleh murid ASTRA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Us<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

* * *

><p>HyukJae meraba wajahnya sambil sesekali menepuknya pelan. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Pagi ini, ia dan YoungWoon punya misi bersama anak-anak Blossom dan salah satu ide gilanya adalah menjelajahi hutan terlarang. Siapa yang menyangka, ternyata KA memberi mereka izin. Padahal, hutan terlarang itu benar-benar terlarang untuk siapapun.<p>

.

"YoungWoon-ah. Mengapa KA mengizinkan misi gila kita yha?" taya HyukJae sambil menggamit lengan YoungWoon yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Entahlah." jawab YoungWoon sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang dingin.

.

Entah karena ini memang musim dingin atau apa, yang jelas perasaan dingin itu membuat namja itu sedikit merinding saat melangkahkan kaki menjejak kawasan hutan yang terkenal misterius itu. Pepohonan kian rapat, cahaya matahari semakin sedikit.

.

"Kira-kira, akan muncul apa, ya?" gumam YoungWoon yang tanpa sadar mulai meremas tangan HyukJae. HyukJae mengernyit.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, lalu aku harus tanya pada siapa? Kau yang sudah lama berada disini saja tidak tahu. Apalagi aku yang baru datang beberapa hari yang lalu." teriak HyukJae tertahan sambil mengalihkan rasa takutnya. Ternyata baju tebal, jaket dan sarung tangan sama sekali tidak membantunya mengusir dinginnya udara.

"Yaah Woon-ah. Kau benar-benar sudah mengajak JungSoo Hyung, KyuHyun dan anak-anak Blossom yang lain khan?" tanya HyukJae tiba-tiba.

"Woon?" YoungWoon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama panggilannya yang dirasa aneh. "Ya! Yang bertugas memanggil mereka kan dirimu, HyukJae-ah," debat YoungWoon. "Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"Aku sudah-"

.

**SRAAKK..!**

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu dari semak tak jauh dari mereka. Ada yang bergerak! HyukJae yang akan protes tiba-tiba terdiam. "A..Apa itu?" ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dilengan YoungWoon. Lalu terlihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak itu.

.

"HYAAA..!" jantung YoungWoon serasa mau copot saat melihat sesuatu itu keluar dari semak-semak.

"OMONA..!" tanpa sadar, HyukJae mencengkeram lengan YoungWoon.

.

"Ini aku." KyuHyun dengan muka polosnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mianhae mengagetkan kalian."

"KyuHyun..! Kau mau kami berdua mati konyol karena ketakutan denganmu ya? Aissshh..!" HyukJae mendesah lega.

"Hufff syukurlah,.. Kupikir naga tadi." seru YoungWoon seraya mengusap-usap dada, menenangkan diri. "Kenapa kau keluar dari sana? Dimana yang lain?"

"Iyha. Mana yang lain? JungSoo Hyung tidak ikut denganmu?" HyukJae menambahi.

"Entahlah mereka dimana. Aku juga tak tau!" sambil mengelus-mengelus kakinya yang sakit karena terjatuh di semak-semak tadi. "Ahh iyha. Sebenarnya kita ngapain disuruh kesini?" tanya KyuHyun yang masih tak mengerti.

.

**SREEKK..SREEK..**

.

**GEDEBUK..!**

.

Suara aneh kembali terdengar dari belakang para namja itu. Sesosok makhluk berpakaian serba putih terlihat jatuh dari atas. Sambil mengusap punggungnya, sosok itu perlahan berdiri mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan senyuman kecut, sosok itu berkata..

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" sosok yg ternyata seorang namja itu mendekati YoungWoon, HyukJae dan KyuHyun yg tengah terbengong2. HyukJae dan Kyuhyun bersweatdrop ria mendengar penuturan namja yang baru saja jatuh itu.

.

"Jiah..!" desah KyuHyun yang terdengar lega. Hampir saja tadi jantungnya terancam tak berfungsi lagi.

"Jantungkuuu..." Sedangkan HyukJae, responnya hanya bergumam sambil mengelus dadanya setelah menahan teriakannya barusan. "Ternyata dia manusia juga."

.

Berbeda sekali dengan respon YoungWoon yang...

.

"Huwwaaaaa~ setan SETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN..!" YoungWoon yang memang sejak awal takut sekali dengan setan sontak berlari tak tentu arah. HyukJae yang menyadarinya, langsung berteriak.

"Ahh.. Woon...! Woon..! Kau mau kemana?" HyukJae berusaha memanggil YoungWoon yang semakin menjauh.

"Bagaimana ini?" HyukJae menoleh panik ke KyuHyun dan namja yang tidak ia kenal itu. Sedangkan KyuHyun malah terlihat santai.

"Kau rupanya Henry." KyuHyun ternyata mengenali sosok yang terjatuh tersebut. Dan sosok tersebut mendekat padanya dan HyukJae sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Pasti sakit ya punggungmu?" ucap KyuHyun sambil terus mengelus kakinya yang juga sakit.

"Iya Hyung ini sakit." Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi aneh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas sana?" tanya HyukJae.

"Eh iya. Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini ya?" tanya Henry linglung sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata pohon semua.

"Aku juga tak tahu Henry. Aku juga tiba-tiba ada di semak sana" KyuHyun menunjuk tempatnya terjatuh dan membuat kakinya sakit.

"Lho? Kalian ini sleepwalker yha? Hahaha.. Mian. Aku HyukJae. Kau siapa? " ujar HyukJae sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada namja yang dipanggil Henry oleh Kyu itu.

"Dia Henry, Hyung. Dia juga anak Blossom." ujar KyuHyun menanggapi pertanyaan HyukJae. HyukJae hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Henry menyambut uluran tangan HyukJae.

"Emm ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi yang berlari menjauh itu siapa? Youngie Hyungkah?" Henry melongokan kepalanya ke belakang KyuHyun dan HyukJae.

"Ahh itu. Iya YoungWoon Hyung yang ketakutan." jawab KyuHyun sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Henry. Lalu seketika itu juga, HyukJae teringat pada YoungWoon.

"Aduh YoungWoon. Aku lupa. Bagaimana ini? Kita susul yuuuk.." Henry dan KyuHyun mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Us<strong>

* * *

><p>YoungWoon yang sedari tadi berlari tanpa melihat arah, hanya bisa menabrak kesana kemari sampai akhirnya kakinya tak bisa lagi melangkah.<p>

"Eh? Apa ini?" saat itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu. "Pasir hisap..? APA..! PASIR HISAAAPP...!" YoungWoon terperangkap oleh pasir hisap.

"Tolooong.. Helpppp.. TOLONG AKUUUU...!" YoungWoon mulai berteriak panik. Tubuhnya tenggelam semakin dalam seiring pergerakan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta.

"Tuhan.. Jika aku harus mati sekarang, ampuni dosaku dulu ya Tuhan. Kalau bisa, pertemukan aku dengan jodohku dulu ya Tuhan." pikiran YoungWoon makin kacau seiring tubuhnya yang semakin terhisap.

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Us<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>TOLONG AKUUUU...!"<strong>

"Itu suara Youngie Hyung." KyuHyun dengan wajah sedikit panik.

" Sepertinya, suaranya berasal dari sebelah sana. Ayo kita kesana." ajak KyuHyun pada Henry dan HyukJae yang kemudian berlari dan sambil mencoba menuju sumber suara. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat YoungWoon yang badannya sudah setengah masuk ke dalam pasir hisap itu.

"Astaga, Hyung..!" teriak KyuHyun.

"Huweee... KyuHyun, ketika aku berdoa bertemu dengan jodohku, tiba-tiba kau muncul. Jangan-jangan kau jodohku?" sepertinya barusan kepala YoungWoon terbentur cukup keras dan membuatnya agak 'sesuatu'. KyuHyun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata YoungWoon.

" Bagaimana ini Henry." KyuHyun mulai panik. "Ayolah HyukJae Hyung. Bantu aku berpikir. Kita harus menolong YoungWoon Hyung." KyuHyun semakin panik. Sekarang ia menangis sambil marah-marah kepada kedua temannya.

"Hyung. Kumohon bertahanlah." pinta KyuHyun sambil berusaha memegang tangan YoungWoon dan berusaha menariknya.

"Woon Woon..." HyukJae yang melihat kedua temannya kebingungan, segera berjalan menjauh dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menarik YoungWoon sambil menyebut-nyebut nama YoungWoon.

"Aissshhh.. Hutan apa ini? Sulur-suluran saja tidak ada. Rotan rotan.. Mana rotan?" dan secara tidak sengaja, ia menemukan batang Rotan yang cukup panjang. "Guysss.. Ini.. Tarik dengan ini.."

"Hyung ini. Pegang yang erat " KyuHyun bersama yang lain menjulurkan rotan itu ke YoungWoon. '_Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Youngie Hyung. _" KyuHyun terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Hyung Hyung. Pegang pegang." seru Henry sambil ikut menarik rotan. "Ayo tariikk."

"Kuhitung sampai 3 yha lalu tarik. Kau juga Woon, jangan hanya memikirkan jodoh. Pikirkan nyawamu." HyukJae menoleh kepada Henry dan KyuHyun. "Siap? Satuu... Duaa... Tigaaa.. Tariiiiiikkkk...!" '_Ya Tuhan. Beratnya YoungWoon_.' bathin HyukJae.

YoungWoon yang sudah meraih rotan yang dijulurkan padanya itu, memegangnya erat-erat dengan tangan bergetar karena panik dan ketakutan.

"Hyung pegang yang erat..!" seru Henry ikutan panik. Semua tampak kesusahan menarik YoungWoon. Entah karena lumpur atau berat badannya. Saat YoungWoon hampir sampai di tepi, pegangannya mulai melemah. YoungWoon juga terlalu banyak bergerak.

.

"Yaaahh..! Jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti Rotannya-"

.

**CTAKK..!**

.

Belum selesai HyukJae bicara, Rotan yang menjadi penghubung Henry, KyuHyun, HyukJae dengan YoungWoon terlihat mulai patah. Semua terdiam. YoungWoon juga.

"Rotannya pataaaaaaahhhhh...!" teriak HyukJae. Dan semua menjadi seperti film yang diperlambat. Rotannya benar-benar patah. Dan...

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Us<strong>

* * *

><p>"Youngie Hyuuung.." KyuHyun terduduk. Dia menangis. Baru kali ini ia menangis. Dia masih belum percaya kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu.<p>

"Youngie Hyung." ucapnya lirih.

"Youngie Hyuuuuuuuuung...!" teriak KyuHyun. Rasa sedih yang mendalam telah merasukinya. Rasa tak percaya bahwa Hyung dan sahabat terdekatnya telah pergi.

"Hyung mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.." Namun, rasa sesal tak bisa menyelamatkan YoungWoon lagi. Dan kenyataan itu yang membuat KyuHyun terus menangis.

Henry sendiri terdiam mematung melihat YoungWoon yang perlahan terhisap ke dalam pasir hisap. Semua seperti kilatan film bisu. Suara teriakan KyuHyun tak terdengar. Kepala Henry tertunduk. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. "Aku gagal, Hyung..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-YoungWoon side-<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sedikit lagi. YoungWoon yakin sedikit lagi ia akan selamat. Namun tiba-tiba gelap. Nafasnya sesak. Tak ada lagi udara. Tangannya tak mampu lagi bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar melambai sebagai tanda terima kasih dan perpisahan. Gelap dan sesak.

.

Perlahan kegelapan berubah menjadi kilasan pertemuan mereka. Para Blossomers. Penghuni asrama Blossom. Pertama kali YoungWoon tiba di asrama, masa-masa dimana ia menjadi satu-satunya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Blossom lain JungSoo Hyung yang baru kembali dari pertapaan. Kemudian saat KyuHyun tiba-tiba muncul. Lalu ada Henry, dan HyukJae...

.

Seharusnya...

Sejak awal mereka tak perlu datang ke hutan terlarang...

.

Seharusnya...

.

**KRAKK..!**

.

'_Suara itu_.' YoungWoon membuka mata.

.

**GEDEBUK..!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-YoungWoon side END-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyuung...!" "Woooon...!" KyuHyun dan HyukJae terbangun bersama dan meneriakkan nama panggilan mereka untuk YoungWoon. Lalu HyukJae menoleh ke arah KyuHyun dan segera memeluknya erat. Keduanya menangis.<p>

.

"Kyuu..hiks.. Woon sudah..hiks..Sudah matiii..hiks.." KyuHyun yang menangis, hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

.

Tiba-tiba...

.

**KRAKK..!**

.

**GEDEBUUKK..!**

.

"Awwww..." HyukJae dan KyuHyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat orang yang paling mereka cintai.

.

"YOUNGWOON...!"

.

KyuHyun dan HyukJae menyadari bahwa kematian YoungWoon hanyalah mimpi. KyuHyun dan HyukJae berlari memeluk YoungWoon, dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipi mereka.

.

" Aku pikir kau..." kata - kata KyuHyun terpotong. Rasa dalam dadanya membuncah. Seketika itu juga ia berteriak.

"Aku sayang Youngie Hyuuuung..! Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Aku takut kehilanganmuuuu..." Bukannya terdiam, KyuHyun malah semakin menangis dan memeluk YoungWoon erat - erat. HyukJae terkikik melihat wajah bingung YougWoon.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan.

.

"Hyuuuung.. Youngie Hyuuuuung...!" ternyata itu adalah teriakan Henry dari arah jalan setapak.

.

Henry berlari kencang menuju YoungWoon dan menubruknya sampai YoungWoon yang hendak berdiri, terjatuh lagi. Henry tidak peduli saat beberapa orang yag melewati jalan setapak itu menatapnya heran.

.

"Hyung. Syukurlah... Syukurlah..." Henry terisak pelan.

"Pengaapp. Henry lepaaaaas..." YoungWoon mulai tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Henry.

"Yaaaa...! Henry ada apa denganmu?" tanya KyuHyun.

"Ta..Tadi aku bermimpi Youngie Hyung terhisap ke dalam pasir hisap di hutan terlarang dan..mati." kata Henry sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Semua terdiam. Saling berpandangan. Lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Untung cuma mimpi." desah mereka bersamaan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Sejurus kemudian, Kyu tersenyum. Diikuti HyukJae, YoungWoon dan Henry. Terbersit rasa lega di hati mereka. Mereka masih bingung mengapa mereka bisa memimpikan hal yg sama.

"Apa mungkin takdir ya?" tanya Kyu.

"Apapun namanya, mimpi itu seperti mengajarkan sesuatu pada kita." Ujar YoungWoon.

.

Ya. Mimpi itu megajarkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

.

Tentang sebuah ikatan.

.

Ikatan persahabatan. Blossomers.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari balik pohon akasia di belakang mereka.

"Akhirnya, mereka mulai menyadarinya. Semoga mereka sadar bahwa ikatan itu tak boleh putus sampai di sini." gumam namja jangkung itu dan perlahan menghilang di balik rimbunnya semak.

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Us<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yaaah kalian semua...! Mengapa kalian tidak menyusulku saat aku berlari ketakutan?" tanya YoungWoon.<p>

"Errr...Kamiii..." Kyu tidak menemukan alasan untuk berbohong.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memanggilmu, Woon. Tapi saat akan mengejarmu, Kyu malah megenalkanku dengan Henry. Seumpama Henry tidak bertanya, mungkin kami akan lupa bahwa kau sudah kabur duluan." ujar HyukJae dengan polos.

"MWOOOOOO?"

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Asssaaaaa...<strong>

**Author Babo kembali dengan Oneshoot gila yang sangat hancur..**

**Buat Reader setianya 'My Exanimus', mian belum bisa ngelanjutin. Masih stuck ide.**

**Mianhaeyo.**

**So, nikmati ini dulu, ne?**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
